The overall goal of this K23 proposal is to develop a multi-target text message (TM)-delivered intervention to address the overlapping issues of binge drinking and sexual violence (SV) on college campuses. Using a Social Cognitive Theory framework, the proposed intervention will provide universal education and tailored behavior change messaging designed to increase use of SV harm reduction behaviors and reduce alcohol use among male and female college students seeking care at campus health centers. A series of three sequential aims will provide an opportunity for an iterative, stakeholder-engaged process of intervention development and pilot testing. These aims include: 1) Obtaining qualitative feedback from college students regarding message content, timing, frequency, and personalization for the multi-target (alcohol use and SV harm reduction) TM intervention; 2) Piloting the feasibility and acceptability of implementing the multi-target intervention in campus health centers; and 3) Conducting a pilot randomized trial to assess the full trial protocol and to generate estimates of multi-target intervention efficacy compared to an alcohol use reduction TM intervention. During each aim, results will be reviewed with a mentorship team comprised of experts in adolescent health, SV, alcohol use, mobile health interventions, and clinical trials research. To achieve these aims, mastery of three necessary training objectives (TOs) is included. These TOs address key skill gaps related to: 1) theory and measurement of alcohol use; 2) designing theory-based, technology-delivered interventions; and 3) implementation of stakeholder-engaged clinical trials. This K23 training and research builds upon Dr. Anderson?s prior clinical work as a Sexual Assault Nurse Examiner and her research on sexual and partner violence. Completing the proposed research and training plans will assist Dr. Anderson in achieving the long- term career goal of conducting intervention development and implementation research on technology-delivered interventions to prevent and respond to the intersecting issues of SV and alcohol use to promote health and safety in young adults. This study addresses NIAAA?s mission to develop, evaluate, and promote effective strategies for preventing alcohol-related problems. Simultaneously addressing binge drinking and SV with a TM intervention focused on harm reduction strategies is an innovative way to target a large number of at-risk students. A universal messaging approach, targeting male and female students, presents an opportunity to address behaviors that increase risk of SV victimization and perpetration. The TM platform provides a scalable intervention for wide spread. Use of an iterative, stakeholder-engaged approach will ensure the final intervention is easily implemented and adopted. Findings from this study are expected to lead to adaptable technology-delivered interventions to reduce negative outcomes associated with alcohol use and SV. Project Summary/Abstract